You're going to high school, Charlie Brown!
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Charlie Brown and the gang spend their first day of high school!


Time for high school, Charlie Brown!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I don't own the rights to the characters from the Peanuts comic strip. Just so you know.....all that legal mumbo jumbo.  
  
BZZZZ went the alarm. Charlie Brown's hand slammed the snooze alarm that was set to go off at 10 minute intervals. He pulled the covers over his head and nuzzled his face in his pillow. Today was his first day of high school. Charlie Brown managed to sit himself up in bed and turn off his alarm and set it again for the next morning. He yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
After a quick shower, Charlie Brown jumped into his clothes and sat at the breakfast table with a bowl of corn flakes in front of him.  
  
"Hey big brother," said Sally, sitting on the other side of the kitchen table. "Today's your first day of high school, huh?"  
  
"Yes, it is, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "I need to hurry up and eat breakfast. Linus will be here any minute."  
  
"Well, at least I'm still in grade school," sneered Sally. "I've got it easier than you, Big Brother!"   
  
"That's nice," said Charlie Borwn, ignoring Sally. He finished his cereal, put his empty bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, grabbed his books, and kissed his sister and mom good-bye. Linus was waiting at their front door.  
  
"Hey Charlie Brown," said Linus. "Ready for high school?"  
  
"I don't know," said Charlie Brown. "I thought jr. high was bad."  
  
"How do you know? You haven't been to high school yet."  
  
"Well, everything seems to go wrong for me, Linus. In jr. high, I got blamed for something I didn't do."  
  
"And that was...."  
  
"Spilling a bottle of vegetable oil in the girls' locker room."  
  
"Oh, I remember that....boy, the principal was sure mad!"  
  
"Fortunately for me, one of the boys who witnessed it, told the principal and I was let off the hook. Unfortunately, I had spent 5 days in detention at the time."  
  
"Well," said Linus. "Here's the place!"  
  
It was a relatively medium-sized high school. There were minivans surrounding the school with parents dropping off their kids. There were groups of kids hanging out and some kids were skateboarding to pass the time and wait for the bell to ring.  
  
"At least we have all our classes together, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "Let's see. Since this school is on the block system, we've got 3 classes a day!"  
  
"Awesome!" said Linus. "And they're only 90 min. long, too."  
  
"Let's see, I've got English, P.E., and Spanish. The same as you, Linus."  
  
"Yep. I wonder where the rest of the gang is. You know, Lucy, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Violet, Frieda..."  
  
"There they are, Linus!" Charlie Brown pointed out to a group of kids by the flagpole.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Franklin, waving his hand. "They're here!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't Linus and wishy-washy Charlie Brown!" snickered Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, if it isn't wishy-washy Charlie Brown!" sneered Violet.  
  
"Yeah, wishy-washy Charlie Brown!" sneered Frieda.  
  
"He gets the point, you guys!" yelled Lucy.  
  
"So what classes are you and Linus takin', Chuck?" asked Peppermint Patty.  
  
"Well, we're taking English, P.E., and Spanish," said Charlie Brown. "What about you, Peppermint Patty?"  
  
"I'm taking algebra, P.E., and English. I'm going to be having the other stuff next semester," said Peppermint Patty. "So I'll be able to kick your butts at P.E.!"  
  
"Well, I'm taking geography, Spanish, and P.E., so you won't be seeing me in any of your classes," said Marcie.  
  
"I'm taking English, P.E...."  
  
"And...and...," said Linus. "What do you have next?"  
  
"Geometry," said Franklin.  
  
"Aww man! I thought you were going to be in our Spanish class, Franklin!"  
  
"I'm taking that next semester."  
  
"Well, at least ALL of us girls are ALL in the same classes," sneered Lucy. "We're all taking English, P.E., and Spanish."  
  
"Those are the classes Linus and I are taking," said Charlie Brown.  
  
"WHAT! We have the same classes as my blockhead brother and YOU, wishy-washy Charlie Brown?!" exclaimed Lucy. "WE'RE DOOMED!"  
  
"Don't yell, Lucy," said Linus. "People will think we're freshmen."  
  
"They al know we're freshmen, you blockhead!" snapped Lucy. "They've probably heard us talking about our classes. Only freshmen talk about what classes they're taking."  
  
Schroeder looked at his classes. "Well, I have P.E., English, and Spanish."  
  
"Oh, isn't that wonderful? Now I shall be in the same Spanish class as my beloved," said Lucy with a sigh.  
  
"Get it through your head, Lucille Van Pelt!" snapped Schroeder. "I AM NOT YOUR BELOVED!"  
  
"Men," sighed Lucy. "Always in denial."  
  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Charlie Brown and his friends headed toward their first period classes. They quickly got into their seats and their English teacher passed out the syllabus for the semester.   
  
"Okay class," said the English teacher in the typical 'wah-wah-wah' tone. "This is your syllabus for this semester and the books we will be reading. The last page on your syllabus is for your parents to sign. You must have this paper signed and returned to me by Wednesday...."  
  
"Pssst, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "Isn't the teacher weird? I mean, he wears a dorky looking bowtie and has dark glasses and a weird moustache and beard."  
  
"Yeah, he does look really dorky," said Charlie Brown. "But I was thinking...."  
  
"What, Charlie Brown?"  
  
"Should I join the Star Wars club or the Star Trek club?" He thumbed through the clubs/organizations manual he got in his freshman packet.  
  
Linus said nothing but slunk down in his chair and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
After English class, the two of them sat on a bench for their 15 min. break.  
  
"Well, I think I like high school afterall," said Charlie Brown. "No one made fun of me, with the exception of Lucy, Violet, and Frieda. No seniors picked on us and threw us in trash cans. I think I'm beginning to like high school."  
  
"Me too, Charlie Brown," said Linus. Just then, two, tall seniors (and varsity football players) snuck up behind Linus and Charlie Brown.  
  
"Are you freshmen?" boomed one of the seniors.   
  
"Um, yes, we are," said Linus shaking.   
  
"Shhh, Linus!" snapped Charlie Brown.  
  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER......IN THE BOTTOM OF A TRASH CAN....  
  
"You shouldn't have answered them, Linus!" said Charlie Brown.   
  
"Well, either way, we'd still end up here," said Linus. "At least they took my lunch."  
  
"But now you won't have anything to eat!"  
  
"Oh, I brought money with me so I'm gonna get a burger for lunch. Besides, Mom packed a liverwurst sandwich for me and I was kinda hopin' something like this would happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
